Smutty Oneshots
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: A collection of smutty dirty one-shots previously posted on my blog. Enjoy!
1. Worship Me, Viking

Okay, this is the only A/N I'm going to write. This isn't a real story. This is just a place for all my smutty one-shots to gather. I had these on my blog. Some of them being written in 2008! None of them are related to the other. Most are Eric and Sookie, some are Eric, Sookie & Alcide. And for those of you who read my dead & dating series, Micah makes an appearance.

There's no rhyme or reason to the order, so don't stress. They aren't mean to be a story, just some dirty smutty fun.

Charlaine owns everyone except Micah. He's MINE!

Enjoy!

I laid on Eric's bed, spread out, waiting for him to come home. I'd sent him to run a stupid errand for me. What he didn't know, is that when he got back, it was time for Sookie the sex kitten to play.

I wore a tight black corset that pushed my breasts up and out, a skin tight leather mini skirt, and a barely there thong. I had made a stop at Pam's earlier and borrowed her highest pair of black heels. When I told her what I was planning she insisted I keep them. They looked like something out of a strip club. The heels had to be at least 5 inches tall and pointed on the end. They were made with a shiny material and had a strap around the ankle. Eric would love them.

I heard the door shut downstairs. I flipped on my cd player to play a song with a throbbing bassline. I propped myself up on the pillows and spread my legs a bit, letting my hands roam over my body. I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting to see him appear in front of me.

It didn't take him long to make his way upstairs. I heard his gasp as he took me in. My hand was between my legs stroking my thong.

"Eric.." I let out a soft moan.

"Lover..This.."

"Shh, come to me lover."

I watched as he ripped his tight tank top from his body and crawled up the bed to me. He started to crawl on top of me, but tonight, I was in control. I lifted my foot and placed it against his chest, my heels poking into him.

"Worship me Viking." His jaw dropped open, I had never demanded control, until now.

"Yes mistress." I shivered when he said that. He took my ankle in his hand and ran his hands down my high heels. He softly unbuckled the side and slid it from my left foot. He tossed it to the floor and then returned his hands to my feet. His thumbs stroked the arch of my foot, I let out a soft moan. He took my big toe into his mouth and lightly sucked, while still massaging my feet. I arched my back and bit and whimpered. I had never had anyone do that before and it felt heavenly. He took turns, sucking each of my toes and massaging his hands over my foot.

He switched over to my right foot and licked and sucked there. I was almost off the mattress when he ran his tongue between my toes. He let his fangs scrape over the arch of my foot. I looked down to see that his jeans were straining under the pressure of his erection.

I took my foot away from him.

"Take your pants off, now."

He kneeled on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down over his wonderful ass and his throbbing erection. When his pants hit his knees he stood and slid them down, he hadn't worn underwear. I bit my lip a bit, but then regained control.

"You may continue worshipping me."

He knelt back on the bed before me and took my left leg in his hands. He started kissing and licking up my legs, stopping to run his tongue behind my knee. He continued up to my thighs. I watched as he sucked the soft skin of my thighs into his mouth and ran his fangs over it. His hand creeped up to touch my thong but I smacked his hand away.

"You may touch me only where I give permission."

He looked shocked but decided to go with it. I felt his cool hands slide under my thigh to lift my leg up, he followed his hands with scrapes of his fangs. He licked every inch of my thigh until he came to the crease between my thigh and pelvis. He spread my legs gently and placed feather light kisses all along the crease, then up across my abdomen and over the the other side.

He replicated his movements on my right leg, before returning to my stomach. He dipped his tongue into my belly button and ran his hands along my sides. I could feel his erection pressed into my thigh. I pushed him back onto his knees.

"Touch yourself." He raised a blond eyebrow questioningly.

"You question me, and you will be in this bedroom alone. Now, touch yourself." I was practically purring at him, enjoying my new found power of this viking god. He leaned back on his heels and took himself in his own hands.

I watched as he stroked his erection. I moaned a little, his long fingers encircling his thick shaft. I resisted the urge to take him into my mouth. He was making sounds that had me dripping wet. He was making a growling sound that seemed to come from the pit of his stomach. I watched his eyes roll back in his head. I let my eyes follow his massive shoulder muscles down to his thick forearms and wrists. My gaze settled back on what his hand was doing. I reached my hand out and took hold of his jewels, I gently squeezed and felt him tense up. He was seconds away from coming.

"Stop touching yourself." His eyes flew open and he looked at me in shock, but he didn't dare question. He reluctantly let go of his erection. "Come to me"

He crawled up my body, I spread my legs a little to let him between them. I reached down and grabbed a hold of his length, rubbing the head against my panties.

"Oh, oh yes, YES" I screamed out as I rubbed him against myself. I released him and brought my hand up to his head, I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards my mouth. I took his bottom lip in my mouth, lightly sucking and licking.

"Viking?"

"Yes, my Goddess."

"Pleasure me." I shoved his head down between my legs. He yanked my panties off and tossed them on the floor. His hands hurriedly pushed my skirt up to my waist. I almost screamed out when he slid two fingers inside me, palm down. I felt his tongue part my folds, licking from my opening all the way up to my nub. He pulled his tongue back and sucked my lips into his mouth, nibbling and sucking them like I had done to his mouth. I arched my back and moaned. As soon as I arched my back he flipped his hand over inside me, both fingers now searching for my spot. His tongue slipped back against my nub, he flicked it slowly at first, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

"Faster, Oh Eric, faster."

I felt a smile pull across his face as he pressed his face against me, his tongue going wild against my nub. It was flicking it up and down and side to side, all with increasing urgency. He was curling and uncurling his fingers inside me, stroking my spot and making me scream out. I felt my legs tense, I rested my thighs on his shoulders and started to thrust my hips up at him. He gave me on long lick with his tongue and then sucked my nub into his mouth. He pulled gently at first, and then harder until I saw stars in my eyes. I screamed out and pulled on his hair.

"My god, Eric, I'm coming, oh my god YES." He kept flicking my nub while I climaxed, his hands never relenting, I could feel my muscles squeezing his fingers.

I had barely had time to come back down when he was trying to enter me. I pushed him back.

"I told you, I say when you come." I sat up and pushed him back on the bed. I stripped my corset and skirt off, than crawled in between his legs and pressed my breasts against his thighs, taking the head of his erection into my mouth.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Do it."

"Beg me."

He licked his lips at the same time my tongue darted back out and licked his shaft.

"Please, please take me into your mouth. Please make me come." I gave him a wicked smile and gripped onto his erection with one hand and onto his jewels with the other, gently rolling them in my hand.

His own hands slid down to my hair and tried to hold my head. "Move them, or you get nothing." His hands went to the side of the bed, gripping the comforter. I slowly stroked him up and down, letting my small hands encircle his huge erection, my hands barely fit around it. My mouth glided over him, taking as much as I could fit in my mouth. I let my tongue lightly tickle the head as I sucked on him like a straw.

He was tensing under my hands. I knew he was so ready to come, he was practically screaming. I sucked a little harder and grazed him with my teeth. When I felt him about to release, I decided to go for broke, I push my lips down as far as I could, almost choking on his length. My hand slipped to the sensative spot behind his jewels. I lightly pushed down on that spot while thrusting my lips down on him as far as I could.

I felt him tense, then his hands flew up to my head, grabbing handfulls of my hair and pulling it. "Oh FUCK SOOKIE" He screamed and I felt him come deep in the back of my throat. He held my head down, enjoying the feeling of me swallowing while he was still in my mouth. Finally he let go of my hair. I slid up his body and looked into his eyes.

"I told you not to grab me."

"I couldn't help it, I had to.."

"You obviously don't want the rest of me." I stood up and went to leave the room. He was in front of me, and on his knees in no time.

"I'm sorry, please finish fucking me."

"Worship me again viking." I climbed up on the bed, on all fours, arching my back, letting him get a look at my mound, open and ready for him. I watched behind me as he kneeled on the floor and ran his fingertips over my nub. I felt him tilt his head up and start licking my opening. I whimpered a few times and then he slid his tongue inside me. I almost screamed out, his tongue was cool inside my hot opening.

"Touch yourself while you worship me." I saw his hand move to his lap, I knew he was stroking himself while licking me. His tongue slipped in and out of me, I arched my back, his free hand rubbing my nub faster. I felt myself getting closer, and I wanted him inside me.

"Fuck me Northman." That was all the invitation he needed. I felt him stand and guide himself to my opening. His erection filled me completely. His hands flew to my ass, smacking it and grabbing handfuls of it. He started pulling all the way out and slamming back in, his hands made their way to my hips, using me as leverage to drive himself deeper. We were both screaming and moaning. He was speaking in a language I've never heard before and I was thanking God for sending me this man. We were both getting close when I pulled away and laid on my back, sliding up the bed and motioning for him to do the same. I slid my legs up, resting my knees over his shoulder, he grunted at my flexibility and slid back inside me. He leaned on me, seeing how far back my legs could go, he was pleased to find that I could have easily put both legs behind my head.

In this position he was deeper than ever before. He was sliding in and out effortlessly, his huge erection filling every part of me. I felt him tense up.

"Bite me, now" He leaned down and took my breast into his mouth, sinking his fangs deep inside me. I screamed out. "Oh my fucking God, ERIC!" My use of profanity made his erection throb harder and soon he was shooting his own completion inside me as I was tightening around him from my own climax.

We both laid there, shaking from the experience. He licked the puncture wounds on my breast and slowly rolled off me. He pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest.

"Sookie, what was that?"

"I just thought I'd be in control for once."

"That was sexy."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I laughed nervously, my tough, in control, Sookie attitude was fading away and I felt embarrassed.

"Do not every feel embarrassed, that was the best sex I've had in a thousand years. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Oral Fixation

****

I watched her licking that damn sucker she'd had in her mouth for the past 20 minutes. It was Valentine's Day and my child Pam had given Sookie a card with a heart shaped sucker attached.

We sat in Fangtasia at the Valentine's Party that Sookie insisted we have. Instead of her lips sliding around me, they were gliding over the sucker. I could feel my cock straining against the fabric of my black slacks. Her lips slid down and took the whole thing in her mouth, then she pulled it out and ran her tongue over the top of the sucker. She knew what she was doing. She turned and winked at me while flicking her tongue over the candy. I almost came in my pants.

It didn't help that I knew what she was wearing under her oh-so virginal pink dress. She was wearing a see-through black slip and black garters. I also knew she wasn't wearing panties. I had to fight the urge to spread her legs in the middle of the bar and slide my tongue inside her. It was bad enough that she had sat on my desk before going to the bar and innocently spread her legs. She pretended that she forgot she was wearing a dress, but I knew why she did it. She was hell bent on being a little cock tease.

I watched her stand and make her way to the dance floor. She loved to dance, and I loved to watch. What I didn't like was seeing the men in the room snap their heads in her direction. One woman actually had to slap her mate, he was staring too hard for her liking.

She swung her hips low and twirled a bit, that damn sucker still in her mouth. Every part of my body wanted to throw her to the floor of Fangtasia and fuck her in front of everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill staring. That made my blood boil, her ex would never have her again. Another part of me was actually enjoying him watch her, he knew she was mine. We had married just 3 weeks ago. Thats right, this beautiful creature was my wife, my mate.

I shifted in my chair, trying to sit so the whole bar didn't get an eye full of the erection she was giving me. I looked her over from head to toe, she had on some sweet pink dress that made her look like the perfect lady, but the fuck me heels gave away her inner sex kitten. No one knew like I did what a treat she could be in bed.

I doubted Bill did much exploring, and I knew she only bedded the tiger once. No one but I knew that she could be just a big of a freak as I could be in bed. Last month she made me her sex slave for the night. That night was still fresh in my mind, I didn't like being dominated, but she was so good at it, I'd probably let her do it again. But tonight, when we got back to my house, she'd be mine. I'd be her master, and her my obedient sex kitten.

The song she was dancing to ended and soon she was standing in front of me. She had pushed her way past all of the fangbangers and stood between my legs. She pulled the sucker out of her mouth and 'accidently' dropped it between her breasts.

"Oops." Her lips curved into a devious smile as she ran her fingertips over her breasts and pulled the sucker out of her clevage. She popped it back into her mouth and winked at me again.

"Eric, I think I need to go home and get cleaned up. I don't want to be all sticky." The way she said sticky made my cock throb.

"The party will be over in 30 minutes, would you like to leave early?" She nodded and turned to leave. By the time we made it to my car my hands were up her dress. I had her pressed against the corvette while I finger fucked her. She was wiggling against my hand, sucker still in her mouth.

"When we get home, you're replacing that with something bigger. Are we understood?"

A smirk crossed her face. "Of course, whatever you say King." She giggled a little when she said it. I was now King of Louisiana and she thought that was just hilarious.

"I'm going to fuck the smirk off your face." She whimpered and moaned as I shoved a third finger inside her. Just as she was about to come on my hand I pulled out and put her in the car. I watched her squirm and moan against my seat, she wanted to come, but I would make her. I smacked her hands away when she tried to pleasure herself.

I drove home at speeds even I didn't think were possible. I practically dragged her in the house and ripped the sucker out of her mouth. "Get on your knees." She gave me a look, but then sunk to her knees. I stood in front of her and unzipped my pants, springing my raging hard on free. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Suck me Sookie."

She placed on hand at the base of my cock and slowly slid her lips over the head. I moaned and tangled my hands in her hair. She pumped me with one hand, squeezed my balls with the other, and expertly slid the head of my cock in and out of her mouth. I wanted more, I wanted her lips around the base of my shaft. I pulled her head off me and looked down at her.

"Relax your throat, it's time you learn to deep throat."

"Yes your majesty" She whispered and opened her mouth wide for me. I held on to her head and slid my cock into her mouth. I started slow but once I felt her warm tongue on me I started thrusting. I heard her choke on my length. "Sookie, you have to relax and let me slide in." I felt her breathing even out as she tried to relax her throat. I decided to go in quick and surprise her, that way I didn't draw out the torture of me sliding down her throat. I grabbed her head and thrust my hips forward, hard enough to make her take me all the way in. She gagged for a second and then relaxed.

I let her adjust to having me buried so deep in her mouth. I looked down at her lips wrapped around the base of my cock, her hands still massaging my balls. I started thrusting in and out, fucking her mouth so slow it was almost torturing me. She whimpered and moaned against me and that almost brought me over the edge. I held her hair tighter as I fucked her face. I'd had fangbanger whores do this for me before, but having my wife do it brought a new level of excitement, it felt better than it ever had.

She took the tip of her nails and lightly scratched my balls. That was all it took for me to explode in her mouth. She gasped as my hot seed spilled deep in her throat. I heard her gag a bit, gagging had never sounded so sexy to me. When I was convinced that I'd emptied all of myself in her I pulled myself out her throat.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'm a fair King, now it's your turn." I stood her up and ripped the dress from her body. I stepped back to admire my wife. Her thighs were glistening with her own juices. I felt my cock spring to life at the sight of her so obviously ready for me. I picked her up and laid her on her back on the coffee table. I knelt between her legs and shoved them apart. I started by sucking and licking her juices off her thighs.

I pressed my palm against her mound and ground into it. I appreciated the fact that she had waxed it bare. I could see every inch of her now. When I was convinced her thighs were clean I moved up to her mound, I could smell her sex and lust. I took my thumbs and parted her, watching her clit throb as she moaned and begged for me to touch her. I blew cool air against her and heard her scream out. "Oh fuck, Eric, my god" I smiled at her swearing. I found it an unexplainable turn on when she swore. I pulled her lips apart gently and ran my tongue against her exposed flesh, making my way up to her clit and planting a soft kiss on it. She tried to hold my head but I pushed her hands away, I watched as she raised them to her breasts and started tugging at her nipples.

I kissed her clit again then ran my tongue down to her wet opening. I slid it in her hole and thrust it in and out, making sure the tip of my nose was caressing her clit. I smiled when I heard a string of obscenities escape her lips. I removed my tongue and replaced it with my fingers. I moved my other hand up to her mouth. "Lick them, get them wet." She yanked my fingers into her mouth and sucked on them hard, almost making me cry out in pleasure. Once they were good and lubricated I pushed my middle finger against her tight asshole.

"Eric, no. no."

"Trust me. It will feel good."

I slid my lips over her clit and started sucking and flicking, my right hand had two fingers buried deep inside her. Just as she was moaning and thrashing, just about to come I slipped my middle finger inside her asshole. She screamed out and tightened around all of my fingers. I thrust my fingers in and out of her while sucking and licking at her clit. Her little nub was getting so hard I thought it would explode. I pulled my lips away, blew cool air against it, then immediately started flicking it with my tongue, increasing the speed and pressure.

Within seconds she was screaming and crying beneath me. I felt her tense up around my fingers as she came on my hand. I licked and sucked her through her orgasm until I knew she was done.

I pulled my hands from her as she sat up to look at me.

"Fuck Eric, that was amazing."

"What can I say, I have a bit of an oral fixation."

She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day, lover."

That night we fucked until she couldn't walk the next day.


	3. Lonely Lust

"Oh Eric." I moaned. I was raised up on my knees, one hand stroking my clit as I imagined my viking behind me. My chest was pressed against the bed and my face buried in the pillows.

Eric had gone to Vegas for two weeks. Some kind of vampire only meeting. I was going out of my mind with lust. I never realized how much sex we were having, until suddenly we weren't having any. I had managed to hold out the first few nights. But by the 4th night I was going crazy.

I didn't normally consider this a viable source of pleasure, but it was the best I had. I closed my eyes and remembered the goodbye sex we had. His fingers around my waist, his gracious plenty throbbing inside me.

My index and middle finger rubbed my clit in fast circles. I felt the tightening in my abdomen that signaled my release was close. Just as I was about to come I felt a cool tongue slide into my soft warm folds. I screamed out in pleasure. I didn't need to turn around, I knew that tongue. It was Eric.

My orgasm tore through me. I felt myself tightening and throbbing against his tongue. He continued sliding it in and out of me. He pushed my fingers out of the way and replaced them with his own. Once my orgasm had stopped my clit became super sensitive. It almost hurt as he rubbed it, but he wasn't going to let me quit just yet.

He removed his fingers from my clit, but continued licking my folds. He stopped for a brief second to lay on his back, pulling my hips down so I was straddling his face. His hands snaked around my thighs and parted my lower lips. He held me open wide, vulnerable to the assault he was about to make.

His tongue darted out quickly, flicking my clit and then pulling back. I howled in pleasure and held onto my breasts, teasing my nipples by pulling them gently. Eric slowly ran his rigid tongue along the inside of my mound, never touching my aching clit or soaking wet hole. His tongue danced over the area between my clit and my entrance. He pushed his tongue against the underside of my clit and gave it a few rough licks.

He nudged my legs further apart with his shoulders. This simple act left me even more exposed than I was before. I fell forward onto all fours, my hands planted firmly on the bed. I looked under me to watch Eric lift his head and take my clit into his mouth. His lips wrapped around it, sucking gently at first, then becoming more demanding. He started sucking hard on my most sensitive spot. One of his hands moved from around my thigh. He worked two fingers into my hole and started thrusting in time with his urgent sucking. I arched my back and lifted one hand to my breasts. I squeezed and pulled on my nipple, recreating the sensation Eric was creating below.

Eric sucked my clit hard into his mouth and then started with tiny little flicks against it. I spread my legs wider, and he grunted in appreciation. His fingers never relented as he added a third. He alternated between long rough strokes across my clit, and short soft flicks. I was screaming and begging for my release.

Finally he let go of my clit. He pushed on my stomach so I would come back up to my knees. I was still spread wide open for him, but he pulled his hands from inside me and spread my lower lips wide open. He looked up at me and started flicking my clit as fast as his tongue could move.

"Oh, Oh God, Eric, Oh God, YESSSS." I screamed as another orgasm tore through me. My legs tensed and I could feel my hole contracting as he never stopped flicking my clit. Just as my orgasm was winding down he gave me one last suck and then flung me onto my back.

He wasted no time pulling the clothes from his body. He climbed into the bed with me and grabbed my ankles. He pulled my legs straight up against his chest, one foot on either side of his head. He grabbed my hips and pushed his erection into me. I was sobbing with pleasure by this point. I didn't even know if I could go another round, but he was determined to have his release.

He pushed my ankles apart, spreading me open and giving me a view of what he was doing to me. I looked down at him sliding in and out. Every inch of him slowly disappearing inside me and then pulling back out. I reached my hand down, my fingertips lightly stroking him as he pulled out. He grunted and I felt him swelling under my fingers. I knew he was close. I moved my hands and arched my back giving him access to my breasts. He leaned down and with one hand he stroked my clit, bringing me close for the third time tonight. He tilted his head to the side and bit me under my breast. I screamed out in pleasure and pain and came for the third time. I felt him tighten and then relax inside me. Eric had his release right after mine.

He fell to the bed and pulled me too his side.

"Lover, had I known this is what I would come back to. I would have tried harder to shorten my trip."

"I'm just glad your home. I missed you."

"I can tell."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Sookie."

Then we both relaxed, and slept like vampires.


	4. Poker Face

Amelia was behind me, shaking her assets to the beat of the thumping bass. Pam stood in front of me, her hands placed on my hips as we swayed and dipped with the music. Most everyone in the bar was whistling at our display of female independence. However, one person in particular was really enjoying the show. Eric sat on his throne in the middle of the club. He had front row seats to our girls night out.

I had my thumbs hooked in the pockets of Pam's leather pants. Her hands clenched my hips through my leather mini skirt. I had borrowed a pair of Pam's black fuck-me heels. I wore a leather skirt, thigh high black stockings with garters and a tiny red tube top. I went without panties or a bra for the evening. Amelia had expertly curled my hair until it looked like perfectly touseled sex hair.

The plan was for Amelia and Pam to leave together, and for me to take Eric in his office. I could feel Eric's lust through the bond. I bent over a bit, pressing my ass into Amelia's thighs and ran my tongue playfully up Pam's chest.

Eric had been so moody since the take over, this was our best plan to cheer him up. I just had to keep a straight face as I threw every bit of my lady like ideas out the window.

Pam clawed her hand up my thigh and smacked my ass roughly. I pretended to be shocked and stumbled closer to Pam. I wasn't in the least bit shocked. We had practiced this little routine, and Pam requested the DJ play this song.

I had both my arms wrapped around Pam. One of her hands was squeezing my ass and the other was tangled in my hair. I thrust my hips against her and turn to see Erics reaction. His fangs were out and he was spreading his legs a bit. I could tell he was doing it to accommodate his growing erection.

Pam was flicking her tongue against my ear. Amelia wrapped her arms around us and joined the fun. Her hands ran down my sides and around to my stomach. I stared into Eric's eyes and licked my lips, grinding my hips a bit slower against Pam.

I looked away for a split second to see Bill standing a few feet from Eric. He didn't look nearly as happy as Eric did. He looked disgusted. I gave Pam an extra thrust, for Bill's benefit. It's amazing what a few gin & tonics can do to loosen your inhibitions.

Just as I was about to turn and kiss Pam, I felt Eric's cool hands tugging at my hips. He yanked me out from in between Pam and Amelia. I tried to face him, but he pulled my back to him and pulled my hips back, grinding my ass against his erection.

He kept one hand wrapped around me, pressed against my hips. The other worked it's way up my stomach, up my breasts and into my hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled my head back to his face.

"You cocktease. You're going to get fucked tonight, but first, you'll dance for me." I held back the urge to moan. Instead I decided to show him exactly what I could do. I ground my ass into him a little harder and arched my back.

I pulled away and walked around so I was standing behind him. I reached one arm around and clawed at his chest. With the other I mimicked what he did to me. I pulled his hair, hard. When his head was down by mine I whispered in his ear.

"No, you're going to get fucked tonight." I released his hair and pushed his head forward. I went back to clawing at his chest, now using both hands. I slinked my way back in front of him. I kissed his neck roughly then swung my hips as I lowered myself down his body. On the way back up I 'accidently' brushed my hands against his erection.

He growled, I could tell he was struggling to maintain control.

"And baby when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun." I whispered the words along with the music in his ear. I nipped at his earlobe. Thankfully Pam's 5" heels gave me enough boost to be tall enough to reach him.

"Come on, big boy." I grabbed him by the front of his jeans and tugged him off the dance floor, leading him back to his office.

I heard people whistling and clapping, but I was more focused on the horny viking following me down the dark hallway to his office.

When we finally made it to his office I pushed him down onto the chair, pulling my new ipod from my pocket and plugging it into the speakers he already had in his office. I flipped through until I found the song that I danced to in the bar. I started it over again and walked over to him.

I stood in front of him. His head was level with my stomach. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to me. His hands yanked my tube top down and freed my breasts.

He worked his hands up to my nipples and started pulling on them while he ran his tongue around my navel. I slid my hands down from his hair and started to yank at my skirt.

"Leave it on, leave it all on." Eric wrapped a hand around my waist and then with his free hand he worked up my skirt and plunged two fingers in me. I screamed out and bent over towards him. My stomach landed on his shoulders.

He let me lay bent over his shoulder as his fingers pounded into me. He turned his head and sucked on my sides. There was nothing gentle about what he was doing. When I was soaking wet, and dripping down his hands, he shoved a third finger inside me.

"Oh FUCK Eric."

"That's it, swear at me. God your so fucking sexy. You cocktease." Eric yanked his fingers out of me and pushed my hips towards his desk. He pushed a bunch of papers out of the way and bent me over the desk. He thrust my skirt up, and grunted in appreciation at my lack of panties. I heard his zipper go down.

In no time at all he was holding his throbbing erection in his hand, guiding it towards my slick opening. He shoved it in with force.

"YESS." I cried out. His hands reached under me. One grabbed my breast and started twisting my nipple. The other made its way between my legs and started stroking my nub.

"Oh fuck yes, God fuck me Eric." I knew my swearing was turning him on. Every time I'd curse he'd grunt. He liked when I talked dirty, and I was going to give it to him.

"Your so fucking big. Oh Eric, your HUGE. Fuck me, YESSS." I screamed and cried as he pounded into me over and over again. Just as I was about to come he leaned over and sunk his fangs into my shoulder. That set my climax off.

"Yes, oh god, I'm coming Eric." I felt my muscles tight around him. Then I felt him pump one last time and come deep inside me.

"Fuck yeah Sookie. Damnit you're fucking tight." Eric swore and cursed, in English and another language. When he was finally done filling me he slowly pulled out and turned me around. He pulled my tube top up to cover my breasts and pulled my skirt down. He bit his finger and rubbed his blood into the puncture marks left by his fangs.

"What was that?"

"Pam said you had been down lately, so I thought I'd cheer you up."

"That was amazing. But you didn't have to do all this. You could have just come see me."

"True, but this was much more fun." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I've had some time to think. Sookie, I love you."

"I love you too. We'll work out the details later. For now, come back and dance with me."

Eric went back out to the bar and the rest of the night was as good as the beginning.


	5. My Boys

I twisted and turned, tangling myself in Eric's cool silk sheets. My naked body slid over the soft material, only adding to the sexual tension building between my legs. I closed my eyes tight and imagined Eric was there with me. My hands slid up to my breasts and roughly twisted my nipples. I arched my back off the bed and moaned.

Cool hands lightly parted my thighs. I whimpered, Eric must be home. I left my eyes closed, enjoying the two fingers that had worked their way deep inside me. He curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion and stroked my most sensitive spot. My hips writhed and bucked out of control. I felt his other hand pressing down on my stomach, holding me in place. His tongue swiped over my clit.

I dug my nails into the sheets. Eric's tongue was as cool as ice, lightly caressing my folds. He started stroking me faster with his fingers as his tongue became a frenzy of movement. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh Eric, Fuck YESSSSS." I felt myself tightening around his fingers. My climax roared through me like a freight train. When I was coming back down to earth I heard my viking's voice whisper to me.

"Try again."

My eyes shot open. I saw Eric standing in the doorway, holding several long pieces of silk. I looked down between my legs to see Micah licking his lips and smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh my god. Eric, I didn't know..."

"Hush my lover." Eric walked over to Micah and grabbed his face in his hands. He leaned in close and licked his lips. When he pulled back he smiled at Micah, then at me.

"Eric..."

"Silence woman, let us give you this." Eric handed Micah two strips of the silk, and kept two for himself. They worked quickly, tying my wrists and ankles to the bed posts. They stood back and stared down at me, spread eagle and naked for them.

Micah turned to Eric and ripped his shirt off of him. I moaned loudly. Two beautiful men, ready to worship my body. How lucky was I? Eric ran his hands down his chest and held onto the button of his jeans.

"Shall I?"

"Oh God yes." Eric smirked and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He kicked off his shoes as he slid his jeans down over his hips. God bless his undead viking heart, he was commando. I turned to see Micah stripping. He was almost as well endowed as Eric. Seeing the two of them together, they could have been brothers. The only difference between the two was their hair and eye color. But they were both fine representations of the male vampire viking species.

Eric walked slowly across the room towards me, Micah followed. They both crawled up the bottom of the bed and rested on their knees between my legs.

"Sookie, I want you to give your body over to us. Promise me, you will let us pleasure you, no matter what."

"Oh, I promise." Eric was pleased that I agreed with him so quickly. He slid to his stomach to lay between my legs. Micah did the same. Eric dipped two fingers deep inside me. I arched my back and cried out. Just as quickly as he had slid his fingers in, he was pulling them out. He leaned in and kissed my clit. When he pulled back Micah leaned in and kissed it. Micah brought his hand up and slid two of his fingers in, filling the space Eric had left empty.

I cried out again, wiggling my hips up against his hand. Micah turned his head and lightly kissed my thighs. Eric bent down and returned his mouth to my clit. He sucked it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it so softly I could barely feel it. It was driving me crazy. Just as I thought I couldn't be any more pleasured, Eric moved his fingers to my other entrance.

"No, No. Eric No." I screamed and wiggled against him.

"You promised." With that said he slid his middle finger, coated in my own juices, deep inside me. I screamed out in pain at first, then pleasure took over. Micah and Eric found a rhythm, pumping their fingers deep into both entrances. They took turns licking my clit. One stroke after another they switched back and forth. My climax was close, I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. Just as I was about to come, Micah took over licking my clit. His tongue flicked against me roughly. Eric's head turned, but instead of biting my thigh, he sunk his fangs deep into the soft flesh of the crease between my mound and upper thigh.

"Oh GODDDDDDD." I screamed and tugged at my silky restraints. The feeling of Eric sucking my blood and Micah sucking my clit sent me into the longest, most intense orgasm of my life. Eric slowly slid his fangs from my skin and Micah pulled away from my clit. He moved over to the little wounds that Eric had created. He took a small sip of my blood, then licked my wounds to heal them.

The two men stood and looked at each other.

"I think it's our turn." Eric whispered it to Micah as they came close to the head of the bed. Eric slid some pillows under my head to prop me up. Micah kneeled on one side of my head, and Eric kneeled on the other. Both had their hard length in their hands. I turned to Eric first. He pulled my head up to him and slid his erection into my waiting mouth. He held my head with one hand, and the other moved down to my breast, lightly pinching my nipple. I felt the bed shift as Micah moved closer. He was softly rubbing the head of his length on my cheek as I sucked Eric. His hand moved down to my other breast, and matched Eric's rhythm of tugs and pulls on my nipple.

I moaned against Eric and focused on sucking all of him into my mouth. My tongue ran up and down the length of him. He was soft and smooth, like silk sliding into my mouth.

"Fuck yessss." I heard him hiss above me. He gripped my head tighter and started forcing himself in and out of my mouth quicker. Micah tugged harder on my nipples as he rubbed himself over my face. I felt Eric getting closer to coming. Just as I thought he'd explode he pulled out and pushed my face towards Micah.

I looked up at Micah. His dark brown eyes were almost black with desire. I leaned my head up and took him into my mouth. He held onto the back of my head like Eric had done.

"You're so warm Sookie." He immediately started pumping into my mouth like Eric had been. My tongue went wild trying to rub against him as he thrust in and out of my mouth. Eric dipped his head down and started sucking on my nipples. It wasn't long before Micah was throbbing and ready to come. I prepared myself to swallow all he gave, but he pulled out just like Eric had.

The both stepped back off the bed. Eric moved back between my legs and slid himself deep into me, just for a second. I screamed out when he pulled out and didn't return into me. Instead he laid down on his back and slid under me. Never taking my restraints off me. He laid me back down so my back was against him. I felt his erection pressing between my cheeks. He slid his hand between us and rubbed himself against me again, coating his length in my juices.

Without warning he was pushing the head of his erection into my other entrance. I screamed out, fingers were one thing, but Eric was huge. He'd split me in two. I whimpered and cried as Eric slowly slid himself into me.

Micah crawled up the bed and softly stroked my clit with his fingers.

"Relax." Eric whispered in my ear. Inch by tortorous inch, Eric buried himself inside me. When he was deep inside he slowly started to thrust in and out. After a while the pain was gone, and all that was left was intense pleasure. Micah looked over my shoulder to Eric. I felt Eric nod and Micah took himself in his hand. He guided himself to my mound and slowly pressed into me.

"Ohhhhh." I was incoherent by that point. Mindless from the pleasure they were giving me. Once Micah was buried up to the hilt inside me, they both started sliding in and out in rhythm with each other. The pressure was exquisite. Eric slid his hands around and pulled on my nipples. His mouth was occupied nipping and sucking on my neck. Micah slid one hand in between us and rubbed my clit in slow circles. His mouth found the delicate underside of my breasts and nipped at the soft flesh there.

It didn't take long for me to be writhing between them. I knew I was going to come again in seconds. I could feel both men swelling inside me.

"We're going to come. Come with us Sookie." Eric was whispering the words as he licked my ear. I couldn't take it anymore. I let go and felt myself clenching my muscles around both Eric and Micah. Micah sped up the fingers that were rubbing my clit. I cried out as my climax washed over me. Eric sunk his fangs into my neck at the same time Micah sunk his into my breast. Both men came at the same time. Filling me up until I couldn't take it any more. I came again, shuddering in between them.

Before they could do anything, I passed out.

I woke up sometime later to Eric licking my wounds and Micah cleaning up between my legs. I looked down at both of them.

"My boys." I whispered sleepily and smiled at them.

I fell back asleep just as quick, and didn't wake up for almost 24 hours.


	6. Artificial Lust

"Amelia, what did you do?" I was frantic and screaming at my roommate. The smell of magic hung heavy in the house.

"I swear, I was just trying to get you to lighten up." That sounded innocent enough. Unfortunately, Amelia's idea of getting me to lighten up, was to magically send my libido through the roof. The other problem was the two hunky men sitting in my living room, also under the influence of Amelia's spell.

"Sook, I didn't know Alcide was here. If I did I would have never cast the spell. I just thought it was you and Eric."

"Out, seriously Amelia, go visit Tray. I'm going to go...go do something." My clit was throbbing between my legs and I was sure that Eric and Alcide could smell my lust. I tugged at the bottom of my short nightgown as I walked into the living room.

"You both have to leave, now."

"Lover, you'd turn me away?" Eric stood and moved behind me, pressing his considerable length against my bottom. "You know you want me." He whispered into my ear, his voice rough with desire. I thought I'd melt in his arms.

I watched as Alcide stood and moved in front of me. "You want us Sookie." His hands found my breasts and pinched my nipples. I almost screamed out in ecstacy.

"No, it's just Amelia's magic, it's an acci...ugh." At that moment Eric slipped his tongue in my ear as Alcide brushed his fingers over my exposed thighs. This is insanity. I have to get out of here. I managed to pull away from them both and bolt out the front door.

I had no idea where I was going. I figured maybe I could run to Bill's house and hide out for a while. I was halfway through the graveyard when Eric caught me and threw his arms around my waist.

"Not so fast my lover." He ran his fangs over my neck and reached up to cup my breasts. All rational thought left my mind.

"Eric..." His name came out of my lips sounding more like a moan than anything. Eric's hands were still on my nipples when I felt a warm set of lips on my inner thighs. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Alcide on his knees in front of me. I'm by no means a tramp, but when you have a viking massaging your breast, and a large were kissing your thighs, you don't argue. I was thanking my lucky stars. Someone up there must really love me.

I gave into the sensation of both men working me over at once. Neither seemed to be jealous of the other, they were under the same spell I was. Both men released me at the same time and stripped down to nothing. I'm about to have sex outdoors, and I think I'm going to like it.

Eric and Alcide laid their shirts on the ground. In one quick movement Eric had yanked my nightgown over my head, and Alcide had pulled my panties to the ground. Eric lifted me up and laid me on my back, spread out on the makeshift blanket, made from their shirts and my nightgown. He kissed his way from my nipples, to my stomach and then down to my thighs. He slid his hands between my legs and parted them, dipping his head down to take a taste.

"Taste her, she's amazing." I watched as Eric held my thighs open for Alcide, who had been staring with unconcealed lust. Alcide sank to his knees in front of me and took a long lick up my slit. I cried out, gripping onto Eric's shoulders, digging my nails in.

The difference between Eric's cool mouth and Alcide's hot mouth was like night and day. I felt like a fire was burning between my legs. As Alcide sucked on my clit, Eric reach a hand around and slid two long fingers deep inside me. I arched my back up off the ground and whimpered.

"My God, please don't stop." I was screaming so loud I'm sure I could have raised the dead. Well, I did seem to be raising one of the dead. I ran my hand down Eric's chest and onto his erection. He groaned and tossed his head back.

I started gently tugging on it, getting him to move closer to my mouth.

He finally got the hint and straddled my head, still facing Alcide. My mouth had only been open for a split second before he thrust himself down into it. Eric was hung like the viking he was, and taking all of him in my mouth proved to be a bit difficult. I tried to relax as he slowly pumped himself against me. I felt his fingers pinch my nipple then work their way down to where Alcide was still expertly licking my clit. He found his way back inside me. I moaned and whimpered against his cock, when I felt his fingers slip inside me.

Alcide pulled my clit into his mouth and hummed against it while he sucked. That was enough to bring me over the edge. I screamed out, Eric still buried in my throat, and came. Alcide held my hips down and licked me through my orgasm. Eric's fingers came out of me and went back to pinching my nipples. A few more thrusts and I felt him spilling his seed deep in my throat. The sensation made me come again.

Finally Eric pulled out of my throat, but after stroking him a few times with my hand he was hard all over again.

Alcide and Eric stood on either side of me, staring down as I gasped for air. Alcide was the first to move, he lifted me up and turned me so I was on my knees. It was only a matter of seconds before I felt him pushing into me. He wasn't as large as Eric, but still impressive, and warm.

I cried out when Alcide grabbed my hips and started driving into me. Eric seemed content to occupy my mouth again. He bent down to kiss my swollen and abused lips before straightening up and sliding himself back into my mouth. I felt Eric lean over and smack my bottom, hard. All I could do was whimper against him.

Alcide slipped one hand off my waist and around to my nub. He rubbed in in slow circles while he maintained his quick thrusts into me. Just as I was about to come Eric pulled out of my mouth and Alcide pulled out too. Eric stood me up and laid down in my place.

His hands pulled my waist until I was sliding down on his erection, facing away from him. When I opened my eyes, Alcide was standing in front of me, cock in hand. I didn't need much more direction, I reached out and sunk my nails into his behind, pulling him closer to my mouth. It was easier to take Alcide in, but not much. I pumped him with one hand while sucking on the head. Eric was bouncing me up and down, making it a little difficult to keep Alcide in my mouth, but I managed.

Eric sat up, still sliding me up and down against him. He kept his hands on my waist, lifting me effortlessly against him. Alcide was making all sorts of gasping and moaning sounds as I slid him deep into my throat. I felt another orgasm building inside me.

When Eric leaned over and bit my neck I lost it. The feeling of him sucking the blood from me was too much to handle. I felt myself climaxing, tighting around him. With one final thrust he came inside me. I gasped as Alcide came at the same time we did. I struggled to breathe, moan, and swallow at the same time. I felt Alcide pull out and Eric lift me into his arms. I looked up at his smiling face, and then passed out.

~*~

I woke later that night pressed up against Eric. We were in my bed and I was fully clothed. My mouth tasted minty, so I had to have brushed my teeth and gone to bed. Thank God, it was all a dream.

"Lover, I sent the were away and got you prepared for bed."

"You mean..."

"Yes, it really happened. It appears your roommate had us under some sort of spell." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I knew Eric had to be mad. I was his, his bonded, his girlfriend (for lack of better word).

"Shh, calm down Sookie. Nothing was your fault. What happened has happened, though I never want to share you again."

I nodded and buried my head against his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, I bathed you and brushed your teeth while you were passed out. I couldn't stand the scent and taste of him all over you."

"Oh Eric. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, As I said my lover, it happened, lets move on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Sookie." I felt his arms tighten around me as I drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Bad Girl

Sookie laid bent over Eric's bed. Her arms tied to the bottom to posts, her feet planted on the floor, legs spread. She turned her head back to see Eric standing a few feet behind her, fully clothed. She couldn't help but feel exposed as his eyes burned trails over naked flesh. Her body felt hot under his gaze. She arched her back and wiggled her ass, hoping he'd get the idea and take her.

"Now, now. Don't tempt me, you won't like the punishment." His voice was deep, quiet, and oh so sexy. She could feel her pussy getting wet and soaking her thighs. Her ass lifted and wiggled again, tempting him to do his worst.

He closed the distance between them and his hand came down with a slap against her ass.

"Oh god." Her ass stung from the slap. Instead of making her angry, it made her wetter. She tried to clench her legs shut but Eric pushed her thighs apart. His hand came down with another swat.

"Keep your legs spread." His hand slid between her legs and smacked her clit with soft taps. "You're so wet Sookie. You're ass is so pretty and pink."

She whimpered and thrust back against his hands. His free hand smacked her ass harder.

"Since you can't seem to listen, I have a surprise for you." She felt his hands slip away and him move across the room. When he came back into her line of sight he was holding on to a whip with several thin leather straps dangling from it. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Eric... I'm not sure about this."

He leaned over her and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"I'm going to give you the kiss of the whip, you'll fucking love it." Sookie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. Terrified didn't begin to cover it. Eric moved away from her and gently ran his hand over her ass.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Before she could stop him she heard a whip crack and a sharp stinging pain across her ass. She cried out, but as the pain went away it was replaced by a warm tingling sensation. Her pussy instantly started gushing. Eric was silent for a few seconds before another crack of the whip stung her a little higher on her ass.

"Oh God, Eric, oh my God." Another crack landed on the back of her thighs.

"Do you love it yet?" She cried out and begged for more. She had never felt a more exquisite cross between pain and pleasure.

After a few more carefully placed lashes Eric stopped. She turned her head. Instead of finding skin torn open, she found pink lines. No huge welts, no blood, only blinding pleasure.

"See, you love it. Now how do you thank me?" She watched as Eric off his clothes. His muscles moving and tempting her as he tossed his jeans and t-shirt across the room. He moved up and kneeled on the bed next to her head.

"Open up."

Eric watched as Sookie's sinfully soft lips parted. With his hand on the base of his cock he slid the head between her lips.

"Ah, fuck, that's it." Her smooth warm tongue strong the head of his dick as he fed her more of his length.

"Take it all Sookie." Inch by inch he slid into her mouth and down her throat. He felt her choke a bit as she took him in.

"Breath through your nose, you're not going to choke." He felt her throat relax as she started breathing through her nose. He slid deeper until her lips were around the base of his cock. His fingers dug into her hair and gripped the back of her head. His hips being sliding back and forth, fucking her mouth like he would her pussy.

"Fuck, yes, damnit, suck it." He could feel her cheeks hollow as she sucked and worked him over. His balls tightened and he felt ready to explode.

"Swallow me Sookie." She moaned against his cock and that was all they wrote for his self-control. His thrusts became shallow as he pumped his seed into her mouth. She sucked, licked, and swallowed every last drop until he pulled himself away from her lips.

Sookie looked up at Eric as she licked the last of his come from her lips. She was so turned on by what she had done that her juices now soaked her thighs. She watched as Eric got off the bed and moved behind her. One finger slid into her waiting pussy, causing her to moan and wiggle against him. One finger worked in and out until he slid in another to join it. Two fingers quickly became three. Her hips were rising and her back arching to pull him deeper.

Another swat to her already sensitive ass had her crying out. One more swat came down and before she could catch her breath Eric was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Fuck, Damnit Sookie your so tight." His hands gripped onto her hips as he thrust deep into the heat of her. He pulled all the way out then rammed himself back in with one powerful stroke. Rubbing against her g-spot with every entrance.

Her head tossed side to side and she cried out, begging him to make her come. One hand snaked its way around her hip. His clever fingers found her clit and rubbed in hard fast circles. Pushing her over the edge of sanity.

"Oh, Oh Eric, I'm going to..." Before she could finish the thought she was contracting around his length, milking him as she climaxed so hard she saw stars. Driven by the feel of her wet heat clenching him, Eric thrust one more time and came in hot spurts, filling her womb with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her and laid there for a few moments. After they had both calmed down he pulled her free of her bonds and crawled up to the center of the bed, still holding her.

Eric rubbed her hair and back while she trembled from the force of her climax. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and she fell asleep.

Eric looked over to the box next to the bed. Sookie didn't realize it, but he had a variety of toys, just waiting to be played with.

Tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
